Izuru Kamukura
Izuru Kamukura (カムクラ イズル Kamukura Izuru) is one of the antagonists of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He was the end product of the Hope Cultivation project and as a "genius out of the ordinary", Hope's Peak Academy's ultimate goal, went by the title of Ultimate Hope (超高校級の「希望」chō kōkō kyū no “kibō”). He eventually joined Ultimate Despair, after being influenced by Junko Enoshima. He is an alternate identity of Hajime Hinata. Appearance Izuru has long, flowing black hair. In addition, he has red eyes (as opposed to the green eyes of Hajime). He wears a black suit with a black tie and a white dress shirt inside and black loafers. When he appears in Hajime's subconcious he is dressed in Hajime's attire. Personality Unknown History Prior to the Tragedy Izuru was meant to be the fruit of the Hope project of Hope's Peak Academy. He was originally Hajime Hinata; a normal Reserve Course student. However, due to his intense desire and admiration to attend Hope's Peak, he was chosen for the project. He then underwent many operations both to improve his performance and to remove his memories of his past life. Afterwards, he took up the assumed identity of Izuru Kamukura, which named adopted from the name of Hope's Peak Academy's founder. Because of his immense talent, he became bored with the world, to the point where he got interested in things such as the rocking of a boat, only to become bored of them again within seconds. He kick-started The Tragedy when he, along with the members of Hope's Peak's student council, were used by Junko to participate in the first ever Mutual Killing Game. It's a common misconception that he's personally responsible for all the deaths. He was also the only prep student who survived the 2,357-people mass suicide committed by the Hope's Peak Reserve Course students. Hope Cultivation Program For many years, Hope's Peak Academy was researching a breakthrough plan to cultivate personal talent. It was a breakthrough plan. After all, it was a plan to create the perfect genius. The Hope Cultivation Program was the earnest wish of Hope's Peak Academy. In fact, that’s why the academy was established. Part of that plan was researching the talents of Ultimates. Because the plan was so important, they adopted the name of the academy's founder, and called it the Izuru Kamukura Project. Just a little while ago, they were finally able to reach the experimental stage of that plan. From there, they set their sights on the Reserve Course dropouts to use them as lab rats. A plan to create talent artificially requires test subjects that are wholly lacking in talent. From that group of Reserve Course students, the one who was finally chosen was Hajime, because he admired HPA than everybody else. Hope's Peak Academy exploited Hajime's feelings of admiration toward hope and talent just to use him as a lab rat. By directly interfering with his brain, Hope's Peak Academy transformed Hajime Hinata into a completely different person whose specialty is talent itself known as Izuru Kamukura. All of his senses, emotions, thoughts, and hobbies that interfere with acquiring talent have been excised. All of his memories of the past have been forcefully suppressed into the darkest recesses of his mind. Neo World Program must've dug up those memories and rebuilt his old personality from data from the past. He will disappear if he return to real world. Izuru Kamukura who brought the virus, the mastermind of the second game. Temporary Disappearance After the incident from which he and Soshun Murasame were the only survivors, he disappeared. In Danganronpa/Zero, he was mentioned most of the time by Junko (who was later revealed to actually be Mukuro Ikusaba) when talking to Ryoko Otonashi. Yasuke Matsuda also pretends to be him temporarily during his last encounter with Ryoko, before revealing he's actually Yasuke, not Izuru. Ultra Despair Girls Izuru is mentioned during the prologue of the game when members of the Future Foundation are explaining "The Tragedy" to Komaru Naegi. He is also seen briefly in the animated portion of the epilogue wheel-barreling Shirokuma and Kurokuma's head somewhere in Towa City before punching them and ripping their hard drives to get a basis for the AI Junko. He looks towards the city and walks away as the scene cuts out. He has no dialogue in this game and seems to have merely been observing the situation rather than playing a role. Island Life of Mutual Killing Chapter 0 - Heading to the School Trip Izuru was first seen inside a boat in Chapter 0. Inside the boat, he was accompanied by Nagito Komaeda, one of the Remnants of Despair. Throughout the Killing Game He lived throughout as Hajime. At the end of the last trial, Hajime accepts the responsibilities he made as Izuru and decides to face the possibility of awakening as him when he exits the game. When he awakens, he decides to stay in the island, and live on as Hajime Hinata. According to Junko, Izuru was the one who brought the AI Junko to the Neo World Program, which started the serial murders. Being the same person as him, Hajime is both the protagonist and antagonist. This is confirmed by reflecting on Izuru's words during Chapter 0: he mentions that he plans to use Junko, and says that he has her "contribution" in his pocket. Trivia *His first and last names, though written in katakana, are existing names that can be written in kanji. **"Izuru" (as 出流), which literally means "out of the current", could also mean "to go out into exile". Both of these meanings could reflect how Izuru Kamukura was a unique existence which felt very secluded due to having no peers. **"Kamukura" (as 神倉) means "God's storehouse" or "God's treasury". The name matches both the Izuru Kamukura discussed here's superhuman talent at virtually every field and also Hope's Peak's founder Izuru Kamukura being the man to conceive the idea of gathering extraordinarily talented youth from every single field in one school. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Alternate Identity Category:Male Category:Alive